mcs1000fandomcom-20200213-history
ThePivotTeam
'Be motivated to help!' Most of us break into a smile whenever seeing a puppy running in circles after its tail or a kitty yawning on someone’s lap. But these animals are not just adorable, fluffy objects, they are alive. Pets are not ‘toys’ for children or bored adults. They have needs just like humans do. As every living creature, pets grow up, turning for a fluffy lump into a full-ledged creature. At the same time, pet demands and expenses extend as well, for example vaccinations, food and most importantly attention. With all of these responsibilities, the owners are not that joyful anymore, so they become bored with their pets and subconsciously are looking for a way of how to get rid of them or make them disappear from their lives. Pets like this become abused creatues and when the owners vent their anger on them, they are abandoned on the street, along with precious memories of the time spent together. Some pets are handed over directly to the animal shelter, where help is usually provided sincerely and without compensation. The Pivot team is designed to raise awareness of the responsibilities one must take before buying a pet, does not matter if it is a puppy or a rodent. Our other goal is to inform people about the ‘real-life’ situation in animal shelters such as The Wood Green Animal Shelter. At the end of the day, these poor creatures suffer and their incompetent carers are the ones to blame for not being properly trained or just gone beyond caring. We all are earthlings, that is why we should take care of each other. Do not plead ignorance. Be aware and if you can help, then please do so. TautvydasGaudesiusMDX 14:01, February 8, 2011 (UTC) KsenijaRostovcevaMDX 14:08, February 8, 2011 (UTC) NaurisSadovskisMDX 16:42, February 10, 2011 (UTC) VeronikaBaranovskaMDX 11:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC) AndrewMaraghMDX 17:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 'Announcements' Pivot team website launched - http://www.thepivot.co.nr (Latest news, interviews, articles, video blog etc.) Website creating process (Pictures) The Pivot team is collaborating with Wood Green animal shelter from now on! Minutes The Pivot, week 14 The Pivot, week 15 The Pivot, week 16 The Pivot, week 17 The Pivot, week 18&19 The Pivot, week 22 The Pivot, week 23 The Pivot, the final entry Animal Abuse and Ignorance There are a handful of reasons to own a pet, they offer companionship, are great with kids and make our lives just a little bit brighter than it would be without them. However, many people do forget about the needs animals have, like food, water and most importantly, our time. Forgetting about these needs result in owners growing bored of their pets, some part of owners become violent towards them and the outcome is the animal being in an animal shelter or pet death. Missing a half-an-hour walk with your dog is one thing, but there are cases where animal neglect is brought to the extreme. Animal legs are sawn off by their owners or they are forgotten in the car on a very hot day. [1] [2] There are circumstances, where pet owners do not think about the impact they are causing on their animals and act irrationally, for example, putting one of the cats in the freezer to prevent them from fighting. [3] Cases like these are discovered by chance and are made public; however, the question is how many more animals are physically abused and neglected?! Even though the penalties for pet abuse had gone way up in 2006**, the abuse has not decreased during the last decade. [4] [5] [6] Additionaly, recent data show that more pets, like dogs and cats, are handed over to shelters or abandoned on the streets. Campaigning does help and even you can make a difference. These are the most successful and most powerful organisations in the United Kingdom: RSPCA, Blue Cross, The League, Animal Aid and many others. If you are interested, see other cases of animal abuse, that include swinging a cat by its tail, until it tore off [8] , the cat that was cut in half [9] , cats getting strangled and dumped on the street [10] , dog chained up [11] and many more are available on the internet and newspaper articles. There has also been research carried out, which linked domestic violence to animal violence, if you are interested, please see this link. [12] (**Penalties for abusing and neglecting animals are very high; a person can be sentenced up to 6 months in prison, ban from pet-ownership for life or a fine up to 20,000 pounds. [7] ) Facts *During 2007, the RSPCA rescued nearly 150,000 animals. This was a rise of 23% from the year before. *Horrific statistics of abandoned pets only rose the year in 2008 and after 2009, as the RSPCA figures showed a 57% increase in the number of abandoned animals. That's an average of more than 30 animals were dumped all across the UK everyday in 2008 according to animal welfare charity. *Animal shelters are an extremely stressful environment for a dog, most specifically due to social isolation and novel surroundings. *The animal welfare charity does not receive any Government funding and is not eligible for Lottery funding and so relies solely on the support of the general public. Five animal welfare guidlines The guidelines, otherwise known as the Five Freedoms: *Freedom from thirst and hunger - by ready access to fresh water and a diet to maintain full health and vigour. *Freedom from discomfort - by providing an appropriate environment including shelter and a comfortable resting area. *Freedom from pain, injury, and disease - by prevention or rapid diagnosis and treatment. *Freedom to express normal behavior - by providing sufficient space, proper facilities and company of the animal's own kind. *Freedom from fear and distress - by ensuring conditions and treatment which avoid mental suffering. Wood Green Animal Shelter *Wood Green Animal Shelters are a national animal welfare charity which has been rehoming lost and unwanted animals since 1924. *Wood Green Animal Shelter's "Fostering Cycle" - a group of dedicated volunteers, who will temporarily provide a home for your animal should you be unable to care for them for health, family or financial reasons, until you are back on your feet. *Wood Green Animal Shelter offers "Pet Alert Scheme" - the peace of mind of knowing that should something happen to you, your pets will be immediately cared for and plans made for their future well-being. *http://www.woodgreen.org.uk/ Policy *Animals will be accepted at the earliest opportunity. Unfortunately it is not always possible to accept animals immediately. Where ac ommodation is not available animals will be put on a waiting list. *The Shelters have limited facilities for, and experience of, exotic and wild animals. Such unusual species will be directed to specialist shelters. *There is a list of dog breeds which will not be taken in: American Pit Bull Terrier, Japanese Tosa, Dogo Argentino, Fila Braziliero (All banned under the Dangerous Dogs Act 1991), Pressa Canaria (Canary Dog), Cane Corsa, African Boerboel, American Bulldog, Bully Kutta, Thai Ridgeback, Caucasian Shepherd. *No animal which is considered to be healthy and homeable will be euthanased. *The balance of the population is maintained to ensure no animal will be euthanased in order to make space for others. *Whilst in the care of Wood Green Animal Shelters all animals must be treated with respect, empathy and an understanding of their natural demands and biological make-up. Statistics *In 2009 Wood Green Animal Shelter found loving new homes for 5,477 animals. As well as 2,507 cats and kittens (2,275 in 2008), 1,409 dogs and puppies, they rehomed many other animals including rabbits, mice, guinea pigs, chickens and goats. *In 2009, £100'000 was raised thanks to the hard work of 60 volunteers. *Using that money 27 individual cat houses were built. Money flow *'Income (2009/10) - £8,968,703' *Legacies and donations - 79% *Trading and comercial income - 13% *Rehoming fees - 3% *Investment income - 3% *Veterinary treatment donations - 2% *'Expenditure (2009/10) - £7,419,384' *Animal welfare activities - 71% *Cost of generating voluntary income - 17% *Trading and other - 11% *Administration - 1% KsenijaRostovcevaMDX 15:24, February 25, 2011 (UTC) TautvydasGaudesiusMDX 14:00, February 25, 2011 (UTC)